The Clans: Holly leaves
by God Tier
Summary: The clans have lived through their greatest battle and even then began to rebuild themselves to their former glory. ThunderClans medicine cat, Cherryflower visits the moonpool one day with a shocking new prophecy. When can the clans ever get a break?


It was many moons after the Dark Forest attack. The clan cats were all afraid of what would happen, afterall, the day the attack had occurred was a very sunny day.

Even when the blood had been dried and washed away by rains and snow, the cats that had taken part in fighting and survived would never be the same again.

Their own kin, slaughtered in front of their own eyes, reside in StarClan, guiding those who still had the real need for air.

Only they could trust those who they knew for certain they could confide in, were their denmates.

The cats who fought alongside the dark forest and lived where chased out by all the clans, their own clanmates and their enimies.

And for a while, even StarClan cut ties with their own kin. Horror and grief stricken, those who fought for StarClan, too were abandoned.

But the clans rebuilt themselves, soon restored them to a peaceful bank of clan's alongside the lake.

They were victorius. They were staying.

- - -

"A great day for hunting, huh?" a dark brown elderly tom mewed.

A white she-cat nodded, her green eyes half-closed. "StarClan has blessed us with a perfect day." she rasped. A pink scar ran across her eyes, the green colour taken on a milky light.

"I see the elders are up."

"Is that Dovewing I hear?" the white she-cat said in a happy tone. A sleek, pale gray she-cat came up, her dark gray ears perked up.

"Yes, Whitewing, it is me." the she-cat purred and ran her muzzle along the top of the elders head. Her eyes glinted as she stared at the pink scar along the elders eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little stiff, but I guess it's only because it's leaf-fall." the brown tom, Mousewhisker smiled at the warrior. Dovewing nodded to him and then sat down.

"Do you mind if I sit here for a bit?"

"Not at all!" Mousewhisker purred. "I hope Cherryflower and Jayfeather will wake up soon, I need to ask them something.

The clan was just beginning to wake up, two cats, a creamy white tom and a bright orange she-cat padded out, yawning.

A reddish tabby tom walked out and sat at the top of high-ledge and began grooming himself.

A small ginger she-cat padded out of the medicine den, her green eyes vibrant with enthusiasm. A darker tabby, who's shoulders shook with every step, followed her closely. His blue eyes seemed unfocused.

A dark cream she-cat sat underneath the high-ledge and other cats followed her in pursuit.

The red tom jumped down and joined her, "Rosepetal." he dipped his head. The she-cat nodded back at him and they huddled closely.

"Molewhisker, quit boasting and join us." a large tabby tom growled and his amber eyes burning into his.

"Coming!" he left the she-cats side who was cleaning her self.

"I can't ever remember when the clearing was so dead." Dovewing murmured. "Ivypool would have been so proud of the clan."

Word of her deceased sister were like a giant thorn in her heart, but she had died for a good cause. Dovewing always cherished the memory of her sister like a honey comb a mother would give her kit.

"It's a shame your sister couldn't be here. I'm sure she's looking down on us with her father." Whitewing mewed. Dovewing stared at her mother, the oldest cat in Thunderclan. It wouldn't be long before she left to join the ranks of StarClan.

Briarlight's death still weighed down on her heart like a boulder, sometimes she dreamed of the time when the she-cat had first gotten her wounds that would handicap her for the first time.

But again, Jayfeather had managed to pluck yet another thorn from her heart. Jayfeather wasn't that old compared to Whitewing, but he and his brother were ready to become elders.

Jayfeather's apprentice, Cherryflower, was old enough to be the sole medicine cat. It was about time, he served his clan well and deserved the remaining moons of his life well, as did Lionblaze.

Very aware about how frail the two brothers had become, she shivered. Only a matter of time.

"Cats of all clan, I have an announcement." the reddish brown tom from earlier's voice rang throughout the hollow. All ears were on him in an instance, eyes wide.

"It has come to me that one of our greatest warriors has become old. He has spoke with me and has agreed to join the elders. Lionblaze," he looked down at the elderly tom. "is it really your wish to give up your title of warrior to join the elders?" he asked.

The tom nodded, "Yes Foxstar, it is."

"Then by the powers bestowed upon me on half of being Clan leader, I wish you many moons of rest and tranquility for your remaining moons." Foxstar said, suddenly the old tom in front of him became much older than be looked.

"Lionblaze, Lionblaze, Lionblaze!" the clans calls rang throughout the entire forest.

- - - -  
>"Are you sure you can handle the camp by yourself, Jayfeather?"<p>

The sun set bathed the camp clearing in a soft glow of orange and pink.

Cherryflower's concerned gaze rested on her mentor, who sat under the tree branches next to his brother.

"I'm sure I can handle it. After all, what could go wrong?" he rasped. His blind gaze rested on hers for a bit, until she sighed.

"Okay. But remember, if you think your bones ache, or your tired-"

"Go straight to my nest. Blah, blah, blah. Your not my mother, Cherryflower." he teased. "I'm sure I'll be fine." Jayfeather reassured her.

Cherryflower bit her lip, "Well... okay. I'll see you when I get back." she flicked her ears as a leaf fell on her head, shaking it off.

Molewhisker came bounding over to his sister. "Going to the moonpool, huh?" he said, following her out of camp.

"Well it is half-moon." she smiled at her brother. "You know you can only accompany me as far as clan territories allow, so please, when you return to camp, if you see Jayfeather in any pain, rush him to his nest." she gave her brother a small look of concern.

"Of course, Foxstar would have said to do so too." Molewhisker flashed a toothy smile. Cherryflower sight of relief, she was glad her brother survived the Dark Forest battle.

They were protected, at the cost of their mother's life. Poppyfrost had fought with a dark gray WindClan tom with frosty blue eyes. The memory still fresh within her, the smell of blood and the sound of her mothers body thudding on the floor.

The memory haunted all the cats beside the lake who survived the battle. The prophecy that had been hidden for more seasons than counted had been revealed, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and her mentor, Jayfeather had been the Three once foretold.

She shuddered, even when she was just an apprentice, she had seen many cats die in the shelter of the hollow. More cats than to count.

The half moon glinted like a half open eyeball. It's shine turning everything in the forest blue.

Suddenly, Molewhisker stopped. "I smell WindClan." he hissed, Cherryflower rolled her eyes at her brothers ignorance.

"It's just Fawnspots and her apprentice, Fuzzypaw." Cherryflower mewed. Molewhisker's pale brown eyes widened then grew smaller.

"Ah yes, the medicine cats," he laughed at his own stupidity, and purred. The two she-cats crawled out from under the thicket bush. Fawnspots pretty brown fur was dotted with white spots along her spine.

She had light brown eyes that looked black in the moonlight, while her apprentice was a long, thick furred she-cat with a black colour and light green eyes that portrayed shyness in her.

"Greetings, Cherryflower," Fawnspots smiled. "Where's Jayfeather? Is he well?" she asked in a soft voice.

Cherryflower dipped her head to the other medicine cats. "No better, no worse. He's getting too old, I worry for him sometimes." she sighed.

"Hi, Molewhisker." Fuzzypaw squeaked.

"Hi, Fuzzypaw!" he said back.

Cherryflower looked at her brother, her blue eyes round. "I think I can take it from here." She nuzzled her brother and watched as he bounded away.

"So, what's been up?" she asked.

"One of our queens had given birth to two healthy kits. She lost quite an amount of blood, but she and the kits are fine. Fuzzypaw delivered the kits on her own, since I wasn't in camp." she added guiltily.

Cherryflower's mind wandered back to her own queen, she was about to have kits, would if she was gone and Jayfeather was too sickly to get out of his nest?

She shook her head, "That's good. How is Ashstar? She's gotten pretty old, hasn't she?"

The two WindClan cats stiffened at the mentioning of Ashstar. Cherryflower watched as doubt flickered in Fawnspots eyes and Fuzzypaws grief stricken.

"Brr, it's getting really cold." she fake a shiver, cunningly changing the subject.

"Leaf-falls making its self at home pretty nice." Fawnspots agreed, still disbelief shined in her eyes for a few moments. Fuzzypaw shook her fluffy pelt.

As they neared the moonpool, they saw the RiverClan and WindClan medicine cats sitting in the shelter of a boulder.

"Greetings, Cherryflower. How goes ThunderClan?" the Riverclan medicine cat, Stormyclouds, smiled. The tom's light tabby gray fur was shining white in the pale moonlight. His blue eyes warm.

"Very well, Stormyclouds." she dipped her head towards the tom and then acknowledged the ShadowClan tom beside him.

He nodded, "We've been waiting for what seemed like forever!" Flightfoot groaned. "What happened, anyways?" he tilted his head to the side in question.

"Nothing, just Jayfeather arguing. Nothing serious." she shook her head. Flightfoot rolled his eyes.

"Enough chit-chat, we need to get going. Perhaps the wind won't get to us at the moonpool." Stormyclouds said, everyone nodded.

The moonpool was being protected by the shelter of ancient rocks. It soothes Cherryflower to know ghat the most sacred place known to the clans was safe.

Still safe.

The wind whistled above their heads, the cats were glad to be in the shelter of the hollow. Cherryflower was the last cat to take a drink of the ancient water. 

Opening her eyes, she found herself in a patch of lush green grass. StarClan's night sky spread out above her. Sitting up, she began to groom her creamy tabby chest fur.

"Cherryflower."

She turned around quickly to see a light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. "Ivypool." she breathed in relief. The gray warrior purred and beckoned with her tail, the medicine cat followed in pursuit.

"Hello, Cherryflower. How is ThunderClan?" the older she-cat asked as Cherryflower followed her, their shoulders barely touching. Ivypool had been one of the most important warriors to ThunderClan once she was lost to the Dark Forest battle. All the clans cherish her memory, for it was her who warned the clans of the Dark Forest battle.

Cherryflower lowered her green eyes to her paws for a few heartbeats, until lifting them back to meet the warriors dark blue gaze. "You know, the usual. Leaf-fall is always hard on the clans."

The two she-cats climbed up a slope and emerged through the bushes. Cats from all the clans sat around each other. They all gathered by the millions. Cherryflower gasped, _I've never seen so many cats before!_ She thought in awe.

As she scanned the area, she recognized many of her fallen clanmates. As well as some other clan cats she's never seen before, flashing Ivypool an uncertain glance. The she-cat just gave her a soft look and slowly walked down the slope to join her father beside a tree.

"Cherryflower!" a tortoiseshell she-cat ran up to her and licked her right beside the ear.

"Poppyfrost." she looked at her mother, her warm gaze settled on her mothers coat. No longer covered in blood, just clean and beautiful. "Where is Berrynose?" she looked around, trying to find her father.

Poppyfrost's whiskers twitched with amusement. "He is with the others. Come, he will be happy to see you." she flicked her tail, signalling Cherryflower to follow her.

"I've never seen so many cats before, what's going on? Is there trouble in StarClan?" she asked over her mothers shoulder. Poppyfrost only shook her head and continued walking.

"Nothing is wrong. It is just a time of sharing tongues, for all the clans." she said.

_In death, we are all one clan. _Jayfeathers words rung in her ears as if he had just said them.

She could make the outline of her fathers creamy coat, he was chatting with Honeyfern. "Honestly, I can't seem to understand why Cindepelt said that! She was acting as if she was," Berrynose slowly stopped talking as his gaze rested on her.

Cherryflower dipped her head to him, and he purred in greeting. "Hello, Berrynose." she padded towards her father. Her mother right beside her.

"It's great to see you!" Berrynose said, and licked her above the ear and purred loudly. "How's Jayfeather?" he asked.

The she-cat's enthusiasm died down at the mentioning of her mentor. "Jayfeather's.. fine. Lionblaze is an elder now, as well." she added.

"Lionblaze was a good warrior, he was probably welcomed to the elders den with open hearts." Poppyfrost said in a soft voice. Cherryflower had no right but to agree, Lionblaze was in fact the greatest warrior ThunderClan has ever had. If anyone deserved it, it was him.

"It's almost as if every warrior of StarClan is here tonight." Cherryflower commented.

"That's because there is." a toms voice rumbled behind her.

She turned her head to see a large brown tabby tom. "Brambleclaw." she breathed.

Brambleclaw dipped his head to Cherryflower. "We are so glad you could come, Cherryflower. I just hoped it would be under better circumstances." he apologised solemnly.

Cherryflower shook her head, "Oh no! It's a perfect time to be with the warriors of StarClan." she purred. The tabby's whiskers twitched with amusement. Looking at Poppyfrost and Berrynose one last time, he flicked his ear and left with a flick of his tail.

The tranquillity was lived short as a yowl pierced the air. Every cat within eye sight stopped talking and lifted their head to the sound. One cat was yowling in the middle of everything.

Cherryflower craned her neck to see a blue-gray coat.

_Bluestar!_

Her body convulsed in agonizing twitches. "Make it stop!" she screeched. Firestar and Yellowfang paced around her steadily, Mistystar clawed at the ground.

It seemed like eternity when the screeching stopped. Bluestar slumped down the the ground and gasped. "Bluestar! What's the matter?" Firestar asked, leaning down to come face to face with his former leader.

The she-cat only shook her head, her blue eyes dark with grief. "No.. it's not.. not possible.." she gasped for air.

"Bluestar! What is wrong?" Yellowfang ran her tail along the she-cats shoulder.

"I had a vision.. the lake was covered in darkness. The sun.. it was gone, and every cat was dead.. all but.. but one cat." she said, Firestar helping her stand up.

Cherryflower shouldered her way through the throng of cats to reach the front row. "What did this cat look like?" she demanded. Her green eyes no longer holding any compassion, all but ferocity and anger.

"They had.. had long black fur, and their eyes were the most frightening colour of green." Bluestar described the cat, then shook her head. "I don't want to think of this cat! They had evil written all over their face!" she screeched. Firestar gave Cherryflower a look of uncertainty as he helped his leader away.

Cherryflower looked back to see her parents and Honeyfern looking at their paws one sidedly. She ran up to them and tried to look into their eyes to see any look of help.

They only had fear and grief. "What's wrong? Did you know of this?" they were all silent.

"Tell me!" she said, panic now present in her voice. "Please!" she yowled.

Dark rain clouds gathered over head as cats began to disappear. "We're sorry, Cherryflower.. this should have never happened..." as they turned away, rain began to drop heavily leaving her alone.

"No.. no! Come back! You need to tell me what just happened!" she squealed as something jabbed her side. Pivoting, she looked into a black mist. It surrounded her like air, she choked on the black fog.

_Like a fire, cats will fall into the depths of darkness when the holly bushes have fully grown. _

**whelp. I guess this is the start of it? |D And yes, I did go overboard, but hey. It's a _fanfiction_ I can do what I want, when I want in my _fanfictions_. **

**I am in great need of help for names for cats in ThunderClan and as well as all the other clans. So help me out if you want to! -but don't leave the names in a review, message me here on this site. 8D-**


End file.
